Wenn die Nacht kommt
by artis.magica
Summary: Ein Challengebeitrag, bei der es um ein dunkles Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor, eine Katze, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und Hermine und Severus gehen sollte... Aber lest selbst.


_Danke an J. K. Rowlings für die zauberhaften Charaktere. Hab sie mir nur ausgeborgt. Alle Rechte bleiben selbstverständlich beim Spiritus Rector. Verfolge keinen kommerziellen Zweck. Diese Geschichte allerdings gehört mir._

_

* * *

_Mein Beitrag zur Challenge 'Fülle die Szene' auf Profsnape...

**Die Vorgabe:**

Ein dunkles Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor... man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen... Es gibt durchaus Lampen und Kerzen, aber niemand benutzt sie. Nur das Mondlicht, das zum großen Fenster herein scheint, erhellt ein klein wenig den Raum. Snape sitzt bequem in einem Sessel und sieht zum Fenster.

Am Fenster steht, ebenfalls bequem, die erwachsene Hermine in eleganter Kleidung und sieht ebenfalls hinaus...

Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche aus dem Haus, die die beiden aber nicht stören. Irgendetwas wird vorbereitet. Ab und zu klingt es, als stimme jemand eine Geige.

Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, in dem ein Lesezeichen liegt. In dem zweiten Sessel im Raum liegt, zusammengerollt, eine schwarze Katze.

...

Die Szene endet damit, dass einer der beiden den Raum verläßt - oder beide es gemeinsam tun...

Die Szene spielt komplett in diesem Zimmer.

* * *

Und das habe ich daraus gemacht und einen zweiten Platz belegt:

**Wenn die Nacht kommt**

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und ein schwacher goldener Schimmer am Horizont kündete noch von einem wunderbaren Tag, der jetzt einer lauen Nacht wich. Dunkle Wolkenbänder zogen über den Himmel und verschmolzen mit dem Dunkel der Nacht, die sich still und sacht über die Welt legte. Ganz weit weg war noch der Gesang einer Amsel zu hören und als auch dieses letzte Geräusch der Natur verstummte, war da nur noch der Wind, der in den Bäumen rauschte.

Das eindrucksvolle Haus in dem weitläufigen Park war hell erleuchtet, bis auf ein Zimmer, in welchem nicht eine Kerze brannte. Es war still in diesem Raum. Ein milder Frühsommerhauch wehte zum offenen Fenster herein und vertrieb den muffigen Geruch, der den beiden Besuchern sagte, dass hier lange nicht gelüftet wurde. Dieser Wind wirbelte kleine Wölkchen von Staub auf, der millimeterdick auf den Möbeln lag. Und er bewegte leise die Seiten eines aufgeschlagenen Buches, in dem noch immer eine kleine goldene Spange die Seite markierte, auf welcher sein Besitzer aufgehört hatte zu lesen.

Die schwarze Katze, die bis jetzt zusammengerollt und schlafend auf einem der Sessel lag, streckte beim ersten Windhauch, der sie umwehte, den Kopf in die Höhe. Das schwache Licht der Mondsichel, die sich in diesem Moment über den Horizont schob, ließ ihre Augen funkeln. Die Katze räkelte sich ausgiebig und setzte sich auf. Sie schien für einen Augenblick zu zögern, doch dann sprang sie mit einem kraftvollen Satz auf das Fensterbrett und verschwand durch das weit geöffnete Fenster in der Dunkelheit.

Die Frau, die an diesem Fenster stand und den duftenden Nachtwind genoss, sah, wie das Tier elegant den Sims entlangbalancierte und schließlich von der Nacht verschlungen wurde. Noch einen Augenblick starrte sie gedankenverloren auf die Stelle, an welcher die Katze verschwand und es war ihr, als würden die Schatten, die sie schon den ganzen Tag über festhielten, von ihr mit in die Dunkelheit genommen. Es waren Schatten, die, ja näher sie dem heutigen Tag gekommen waren, immer deutlicher hervortraten und ihr alles, was in diesem Haus gewesen war, wieder glasklar vor Augen führten. Sie hatte gehofft, sie würde es irgendwann vergessen können und damit auch den Schmerz begraben, den sie mit sich brachten und der sich wie glühende Messer in sie gebohrt hatte. Es war ihr in all den Jahren nie gelungen und immer wieder brachte der Weg hierher die Träume wieder, die sie vergessen wollte. Noch manche Nacht erwachte sie von ihnen, dann riss sie ihr eigener Schrei aus dem Schlaf… Und dann war er da, der ihre Hand hielt, der sie in die Arme zog und sie stumm tröstete.

Hermine schloss mit einem leisen Seufzen die Augen und schlang die Arme um den Leib, so als wollte sie sich selbst umarmen. Er war immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchte.

Sie wandte sich um und suchte in der Dunkelheit nach dem Mann, dessentwillen sie ihr altes Leben aufgegeben hatte und mit ihm in eines eingetreten war, für das sie tagtäglich kämpfen mussten. Sie hatte es nie bereut, dass sie damals mit ihm gegangen war und es gab nichts, was sie jemals lieber wollte als so zu leben, wie sie es taten…

Severus saß bequem zurückgelehnt in dem Sessel am erloschenen Kamin und sah sie nur an. Keine Bewegung, die ihm entgangen war, kein Blick, den er ihr schenkte und der, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, unendlich weich wurde. Ein leiser Schauer von Zärtlichkeit, der ihn dann durchdrang und sein Herz weitete.

Wie sie da stand, gegen den Fensterrahmen gelehnt, und der Frühlingswind durch ihr Haar fuhr, konnte er sich nicht sattsehen an ihr. Im silbernen Mondlicht hob sich ihre schlanke Silhouette sehr deutlich vom schwarzen Horizont ab. Sie war wunderschön in dem eleganten Kleid aus weich fließender dunkelgrüner Seide, die jetzt in der Dunkelheit schwarz anmutete.

Severus erhob sich, ging die wenigen Schritte durch das Zimmer und trat zu Hermine an das Fenster. Er blieb ganz nah vor ihr stehen, legte die Arme um ihre Schultern und zog sie still an die Brust.

Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagte ihn. Er wusste, was er ihr abverlangte, sie immer wieder an den Platz zu führen, an welchem man ihr wehgetan und an welchem sie hassen gelernt hatte.

„Es ist für Narcissa", sagte er leise. Es klang beinahe wie eine Entschuldigung, wie eine Bitte um Vergebung. Und Hermine lächelte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn Severus sie für etwas zu gewinnen suchte, von dem sie längst überzeugt war.

Wie lange schon zelebrierten sie dieses Zeremoniell? Sie hatte die Monate nicht gezählt, aber es kam ihr fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Dennoch wurde sie dessen nicht müde. Stumm hatte sie damals eingewilligt und war Severus seither all die Jahre gefolgt.

Ja, es war für Narcissa. Und es gab nichts, was Hermine heute lieber täte. Es gab nichts, was ihr an diesem Tag wichtiger gewesen wäre, als hier zu sein, bei jemandem, der ihre Nähe so nie gesucht, sie aber seit diesem einen Tag ersehnt hatte. Und er bekam sie geschenkt, von jemandem, von dem er niemals erwartet hätte, dass es etwas gab, das dieser Mensch für ihn freiwillig zu tun bereit war.

Es war ein unendlich kostbares Geschenk. Keine großen Worte, einfach nur da sein, zuhören, anlehnen lassen. Und es war für denjenigen, für den Hermine erst in den letzten Jahren die Zuneigung empfand, die aus Freundschaft heraus geboren wurde.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich von Severus.

„Das ist es nicht", antwortete sie. Es war nur ein Flüstern und mit diesem Flüstern kehrte die Unsicherheit zurück, die Severus seit sie hier waren nie wirklich verlassen hatte. Er nickte leicht und atmete tief ein.

„Kannst du ihm je verzeihen?", fragte er leise.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und suchte seinen Blick. Seine Augen… scharfsichtig und immer aufmerksam und doch dunkel und warm.

Seine Augen…

Hermine senkte die Lider und erinnerte sich an gequälten Ausdruck in diesen grauen Augen, sah den übergroßen Schmerz, der sich darin widerspiegelte. Wie er vor ihnen stand, übernächtig und erschöpft. Seine Worte waren leise, verzweifelt und dennoch von einer Ruhe getragen, die sie erschreckt hatte. Sie sah ihn wieder vor sich - Lucius Malfoy - in dem Augenblick, als er ihnen mitteilte, dass Narcissa gestorben war. Noch nie hatte sie solche Trauer gesehen, eine Trauer, die ihn buchstäblich verzehrte und sein Herz zerriss. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ein Mensch so leiden könnte: Stumm, keine Tränen, nach außen hin stark und hart, beinahe unnahbar, über die Maßen arrogant, doch innerlich zerrissen und einsam - verlassen.

„Das habe ich längst getan…", sagte Hermine so leise, dass Severus es gerade noch verstehen konnte. Seine Augen blitzten auf. Für eine Sekunde stand er ganz still. Dann aber legte er sachte die Hände an Hermines Wangen. Er beugte den Nacken, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er, zog sie an sich und für einen Moment vergaßen sie die Welt um sich her. Es wurde ihnen bewusst, wie viel sie sich bedeuteten, sie einander nie müde wurden. Ein stummes Einverständnis, aus dem sie unermesslich Kraft schöpften, immer wieder.

Hermine strich über sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, strich über die tiefen Narben auf seiner Haut und spürte dem leisen Schauer nach, der durch seinen Körper lief.

Severus nahm ihre Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. Dann wandte er sich um, ohne sie loszulassen und zog sie mit sich. Gemeinsam gingen sie der leisen Musik entgegen, die durch die weiten Hallen von Malfoy Manor klang. Sie gingen, um einem Freund in seiner Trauer beizustehen. Und es war so wie immer in all den Jahren zuvor: Sie begingen ihren Geburtstag, so als wäre sie niemals fortgegangen. Sie ehrten nicht den Tod. Was sie feierten, war ein Fest des Lebens, sie feierten sich, gemeinsam mit Menschen, die sie liebten.

Und als sie das Zimmer längst verlassen hatten, fegte ein Windstoß durch das noch immer weit geöffnete Fenster. Er wehte das Lesezeichen aus dem Buch auf dem Tisch und blätterte leise raschelnd seine Seiten um…

~ ENDE ~


End file.
